


The kiss that shocked everyone

by ParrillaMySwanQueen



Series: SwanQueen Mini's [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, LGBT, Lesbian Character, Regina Mills - Freeform, Secret Relationship, emma swan - Freeform, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParrillaMySwanQueen/pseuds/ParrillaMySwanQueen
Summary: I actually got this prompt from a SwanQueen drawing - The artist is amazing!PLEASE READ THE BEGINNING NOTES.





	The kiss that shocked everyone

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I will leave link to the picture at the top of my work, credit goes to "Toodrunktofindaurl" on Tumblr.

 

[The prompt](http://imgbox.com/xO2MHUFq)

 

 

* * *

 

Emma and Regina had officially been dating for about six months now, they’d even had their first argument which took Regina a while to move on from because even though they’d talked it through, Regina couldn’t help but feel awful about the whole situation and she blamed herself for everything that had happened surrounding their fight.

 

 

No one knew they were dating and Regina was getting fed up off it, six months and not a single person knew, she wanted to be able to hold Emma’s hand walking down the street or kiss her in public but because Emma wouldn’t tell anyone she wasn’t able to do the things she loved to do in private, in front of everyone else, it was important to her.

 

 

It was Mary-Margret’s birthday meal and before Emma and Regina left the house, Regina gave Emma an ultimatum that absolutely killed her inside.

 

 

“I’m giving you a simple a choice, either you tell them or we’re over.” Regina’s bottom lip began to wobble

 

 

“You can’t be serious?” Emma laughed out of shock and fear

 

 

“I am. I’m not going to be your dirty little secret anymore.” Regina argued as she put on her coat and walked out the door leaving Emma stood still in the empty doorway of the mansion, gobsmacked.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

They arrived at Granny’s together, however for about the first half an hour the whole atmosphere was cold and everyone in that room could feel the tension even if they didn’t admit it.

 

 

Emma kept looking over at Regina who was standing over at the bar looking out on the room full of people and was now on her forth glass of red wine. Emma couldn’t stand it anymore; she wasn’t going to lose the one good thing she had in her life. 

 

 

Emma stopped her conversation with her mother, her beer still in her hand, and hastily walked over to Regina and kissed her hard on the lips in front of the whole diner.

 

 

Regina went completely wide eyed, I mean yes Emma had kissed her before but this was the first time doing it in public, it made Regina’s tummy swirl with happiness and her heart flutter. She was overjoyed that Emma had listened to her and had actually taken notice of how she was feeling about the situation.

 

 

Mary-Margret all but collapsed with Dr. Hopper catching her before she fell to the ground. David stood there with his eyes practically out of their sockets, frozen in shock.

 

 

As Emma pulled away she smiled and asked “Does that answer your question?”

 

 

“Yes, yes it does.” Regina smiled with relief

 

 

“You’re my everything and I’m not going to let you go not for anyone or anything, I hid you and made you feel like a big secret, I shouldn’t have done that.”

 

 

Regina just smiled with happiness, her heart fluttered, she didn’t want all the romance she just wanted to know that she was wanted and loved just as much as she wanted and loved Emma, She needed to know it was felt in return.

 

 

Mary-Margret then without any warning shouted out “YOU KISSED THE EVIL QUEEN ON MY BIRTHDAY!?”

 

 

Emma turned round facing her mother and shielding Regina

“She’s not evil, and even if she tried to kill you I don’t blame her, that hope thing of yours is infuriating. Yes I kissed her, she’s my girlfriend has been for six months.”

 

 

Emma then grabbed Regina by the hand and pulled her out of the diner leaving everyone else there shocked to the core, some happy for the couple, and others disgruntuntled and a fair few were fuming.

 

 

Emma and Regina were happy and together and that was the main thing.

 


End file.
